


《死神的新娘》第三十六章〔 教你做大人 〕完整版

by Programmer_CP



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Programmer_CP/pseuds/Programmer_CP
Summary: 《死神的新娘》第三十六章〔 教你做大人 〕完整版





	《死神的新娘》第三十六章〔 教你做大人 〕完整版

“什么事情？”易迩三咽了一口口水道。  
“伴侣之间亲密的事情。”祀戊六解开了易迩三的衣服，手指沿着他的肚脐向上滑去。  
易迩三打了一个冷颤，双腿屈膝，想要阻止祀戊六的靠近。压在他身上的男人笑了笑，一只腿抵在了他的两 腿 之间，手上的动作却没有停下来的意思。  
“你.....是不是又要咬我了？”易迩三感受着手指在他胸 前画着圆圈，脸上渐渐浮现了红晕。  
“不咬。”祀戊六眼神暗了暗，俯下 身子贴在他的耳边低声道。  
“我困了。”易迩三捂着自己的嘴巴上，装模作样的打了一个哈气道。  
“待会睡。”祀戊六抓着他的手腕，固定在他的头顶。  
“六六，你究竟想要做什么......”易迩三道。  
“三三，我在教你做大人。”说完死神扣住了他的下巴，狠狠的吻在了他的唇上。

易迩三瞪大了眼睛，死死的咬着牙关，却被迫张开了嘴巴。死神的舌头伸了进来，搅动他的舌头，口水顺着嘴角流了出来。  
“别，我不要。”易迩三扭动着身子，趁着喘气的功夫，双手并用想要推开压在身上的死神。  
祀戊六笑了笑，俯下身子沿着他的脖子向下吻去。易迩三觉得脖子痒痒的，身体渐渐的变得燥热起来。  
脖子、锁骨、乳珠。  
“不要吸！嗯——好舒服，六六，别舔——啊——痒！”  
易迩三的乳珠被死神用力的吸着，舌尖来回舔弄着乳头，异样的快感席卷全身。易迩三舒服的眯起了眼睛，身子也不自觉的向前挺了挺。  
“三三。”祀戊六声音沙哑道。  
“嗯？”易迩三迷茫的看着死神道。  
“你硬了。”他的手抚摸在易迩三的内裤上。  
“我.....我不知道.....六六能不能不做。”易迩三道。  
“不可以，三三别怕，疼过一次就好了。”说着死神脱下了他的内裤，一只手握在他的性器上。  
易迩三挣扎着想要起来，却发现自己的身子软的厉害，死神的舌头舔弄着他的性器，紧接着一口吞了下去。  
“好脏，不要舔！六六，我的身体好奇怪！六六，难受！热！嗯——好涨——别——求你了——我忍不住了！啊——”  
易迩三身子泛起了红晕，尖叫着射了死神满嘴都是。死神舔了舔嘴角，将他的精液都吞了进去，然后又用残留的液体涂在了他的穴口上。  
易迩三大脑一片空白，喘着粗气，一脸迷茫的看着再次压在他身上的死神。  
死神吻住了他的唇瓣，精液的腥味让易迩三的意识渐渐清醒，他只觉得有什么东西伸进了他的小穴里，害怕的挣扎着想要躲开插进来的手指。  
“呜呜——呜！”  
小穴又干又涩，死神眼神暗了暗，起身从床头柜里拿出了一瓶护手霜挤在了手指上，在易迩三的惊呼声中，再次插了进去。  
“疼！六六！好疼！手指！拿出去！”  
又一根手指伸了进来，反复的抽插着。另一只手捏住了他的乳珠，指尖拨弄着，原本小小的乳珠变得红肿不堪。  
一根手指、两根手指、三根.....  
易迩三被快感折磨的脱了力，泪水在他的眼眶里直打转。  
“够了，六六，好撑。”  
“乖，一会儿就好了。”说着死神脱下了裤子。  
易迩三迷茫的看着他掏出了一个硬的发紫的肉棒，看的眼睛都直了。  
他不知道死神要做什么，但莫名的恐惧袭上心头，手脚并用的爬向了床头，嘴里喊着不想做大人之类的话。  
死神抓着他的脚踝把他拉了回来，握着肉棒抵在他的小穴上，用力一挺。  
“疼——不要！拔出去——求你了！疼！六六！进不去的！好疼！我不要！”易迩三疼的哭了出来，泪水顺着他的脸颊滑了下来，都被祀戊六一一吻去。  
他哭的伤心极了，下体撕裂般的疼痛，让他全身都在颤抖。因为恐惧，后穴不自觉的收缩着。  
“娇气，我还没全插进去。”死神扣着他的脑袋，强迫他看着自己小穴正在一点点的吞着死神的肉棒。  
“不要，会死的！拔出去！求你了！疼！六六，你不疼我了吗？”易迩三哭着道。  
“宝贝，我在疼你啊。乖，把它全部吃进去。”  
死神抓住他的腰间，用力一挺，肉棒完全插了进去，易迩三只觉得眼前一黑，伸长了脖子，低声的哭泣着。  
“不要.....痛.....救救我.....好痛！我不要！”  
原本打算温柔一点的死神，见易迩三哭的如此凄惨，身体燥热难忍，抓着他的细腰，用力的顶弄着。  
干涩的小穴被巨大的肉棒撑得满满的，血水滴落在床单上，易迩三紧紧的抓着床单，崩溃的哭喊着。  
“疼——轻一点——六六我好疼——轻一点！嗯！好深！”  
他被死神抱着坐了起来，肉棒插到前所未有的的深度，顶的他肚子开始隐隐作痛。  
“啊——啊——不要——我不要那么深——疼！”  
“乖，一会儿就舒服了！”死神吻住了他的唇瓣，下体更加猛烈的抽插着。  
“啊！”易迩三突然昂起脖子，快感袭来，不自觉的挺了挺腰。  
“是这里吗？”  
“嗯！好奇怪！舒服.....舒......舒服......还要.......嗯....深......”  
祀戊六眼神暗了暗，翻过他的身子，朝着刚才的位置，用力的一顶。  
易迩三被干的脑子昏昏沉沉，口水流的到处都是，身体越来越热，想要摸摸自己的下体，却被祀戊六抓着双手动弹不得。  
“不要....下面....嗯....六六停下来.....我想上厕所.....嗯.....不要！”易迩三尖叫着喷了出来。  
穴口收缩着，差点把祀戊六夹射。  
快感一阵一阵的，易迩三连抬手的力求都没有了，迷茫的看着压在他身上的死神，不明白为什么在床上，那个温柔的死神像是变成了一头野兽。  
“什么——东西——疼——涨——好涨——不要在大了！”  
过了许久，死神的底部猛地胀大了一圈，硬绑绑的大肉球狠狠地塞了进去，恰好牢牢地卡住了易迩三的穴口，痛得他死去活来！  
“乖，三三，让我射到你的里面好不好？”祀戊六声音沙哑道。  
“疼——！我不要！不要！”易迩三哭喊着，垂打在死神的肩膀上。  
“呜......好痛....六六......你饶了我......饶了我吧！”从未有过的巨痛让易迩三泪流满面地乞求着。  
“三三，我爱你！”  
一阵又一阵的精液猛烈射进了他的小穴，他只觉得眼前一花，浑身抽搐着喷了出来。  
肚子渐渐的鼓了起来，易迩三崩溃的哭喊着，求饶着，死神却不为所动。直到把他的肚子射满为止，才停了下来。  
“饿了吗？”期间死神在他的耳边低声道。  
他迷迷糊糊的点了点头，想要快点结束这场性爱，却没想到死神拉着他又换了一个姿势。当精液再次灌入他的肚子时，他被做的想要干呕。  
他的下体被操得红肿不堪，神智涣散，快要被操的昏死过去。  
低鸣声此起彼伏的从房间里传来，青年全身上下没有一块好肉，大大小小的淤痕，以及肚子上的精 斑，都是压在他身上男人的杰作。  
床单被汗水浸湿，细细看去还有几处血渍。青年呜咽着，试图推开压在他身上的男人。  
豆大的泪水从他的眼眶里流了出来，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，手捂着肚子，哭喊着道：  
“够了，呜呜——放过我吧！真的够了！满了——肚子——疼——不能再多了！呜呜——咳咳——”  
他的肚子鼓鼓的，甚至有种想要干呕的错觉。  
死神见他咳个不停，将他抱在了怀里拍着他的后背给他顺气。易迩三神情恍惚，连思考的力气都没了。  
见死神退了出来，连滚带爬的想要从床上爬下去。祀戊六眼疾手快，一把抓住了他的脚踝，像拎小鸡仔一样，将他拽到了自己的怀里。  
时间一分一秒过去，等他意识渐渐清醒的时候，已经是晚上8点。  
易迩三手指动了动，浑身如同散架了一样，疼得他倒吸了一口凉气。  
“疼。”  
张了张嘴，发现自己自己的嗓子居然哑了。他的眼睛红红的，看上去可怜极了。  
之前的床单已经被祀戊六扔到洗衣机里，现在睡的是新的床单。  
他的下面上了药，凉凉的，黏黏的很难受。在厨房忙碌的祀戊六听到动静，连忙一个瞬移来到了他的床边。  
“要喝水吗？”  
祀戊六的手上拿着一杯温水，易迩三见状点了点头，想要起身却发现自己的腰疼得动弹不得。祀戊六将玻璃杯放在床头柜上，搀扶着易迩三坐了起来，然后又拿两个枕头让他靠在上面。  
易迩三嗓子干的快要冒烟，接过玻璃杯后一饮而尽，没有注意被呛的咳嗽不止。  
“咳咳咳——”  
“慢点喝，没人和你抢。”祀戊六拍着他的后背道。  
易迩三捂着肚子，不敢相信自己居然吃下了那么多J y。那种饱胀感，他这辈子都不想在体验一次。  
他气急败坏的一拳打在了祀戊六肚子上，声音沙哑道：  
“都是你！太坏了！说好的不咬人！为什么要吸！我不要做大人！大人好痛苦！”  
在过二个月他的十九岁生日就要来临，一想到每晚都要经历这些情事，他的肚子就开始隐隐作痛。  
祀戊六宠溺的看着他，揉了揉他的头发，吻了吻他的额头道：  
“伴侣之间这些都是常事，习惯就好了。”  
“做一次感觉半条命都快没了。”易迩三嘴上嘀咕道。  
“饿了吗？”祀戊六笑着道。  
一听‘饿了吗’这三个字，易迩三吓得一个哆嗦。就在前不久，死神也是这么问他的。然后他哭喊着说饿了，结果却吃下了更多j. y。  
易迩三反射性的摇了摇头，连忙道：  
“不饿！”  
“真的不饿吗？你一天没吃东西了。”坏心眼的死神，手指轻抚在他的唇角道。  
“我想吃狮子头！油焖大虾！糖醋排骨！”易迩三不知道哪来的勇气，推开了祀戊六的右手，大声道。  
祀戊六愣了一片刻，被易迩三的可爱模样逗乐了。  
“明天再吃吧，今晚给你煮的白米粥，吃清淡一点。”祀戊六道。  
“屁股疼，不吃了。”易迩三背过身子，躺在床上道。  
“不舒服吗？”祀戊六坐在他的身边道。  
“猫科动物能不能做结扎手术？”易迩三将被子盖在头上，低声道。  
“你呀。”死神无奈的笑了笑，他知道自己今天失控了，把他的三三弄疼了。  
“能不能请假？”易迩三道。  
“请假什么？”祀戊六道。  
“不去学校。”易迩三道。  
“你打算请多少天？”祀戊六挑眉道。  
“一个星期吧。”易迩三掰掰手指数了数道。  
“你确定？”祀戊六道。  
易迩三突然有一种不好的预感，转过身子就看到死神正在解开衣服上的扣子，吓得立刻挥手道：  
“去上课！我明天就去上课！”  
“作业呢？”祀戊六继续道。  
“每天按时完成老师布置的作业，好好学习天天向上。上课认真听讲，绝不睡觉开小差。”易迩三发誓道。  
“保证。”祀戊六嘴角微微勾起道。  
“我保证！如有不实，就......就屁股开花！”易迩三道。  
祀戊六没忍住噗嗤一声笑了出来，他的小妻子实在是太可爱了。  
“吃点东西再睡，一会儿洗澡的时候再给你上一次药。”祀戊六道。  
原本他是不打算给易迩三上药的，他想让他染上他的味道，留下他的痕迹。让别人知道，这是他的人，他的伴侣。但是易迩三还在读书，马上就要高考，怕对他影响不好，这才打算消除了他身上的痕迹。  
“哦。”易迩三乖乖地坐起身子，撑着下巴鼓着个腮帮子道。  
祀戊六见他听话，满意的点了点头，走去厨房盛了一碗白粥端了过来。  
“没有榨菜的白粥，没有灵魂。”易迩三道。  
“再怎么爱吃榨菜，也不能像你一样整天当零食吃。”祀戊六叹了一口气道。  
这孩子估计是以前养成的臭毛病，别的人类都是馒头配榨菜，他倒好，榨菜配馒头。一包榨菜吃完，馒头还能剩下半块。或许是他不让易迩三吃泡面，才导致了易迩三没事就从冰箱里寻找榨菜当零食吃。  
“白粥没有味道，我不想吃。”易迩三道。  
“......”祀戊六。  
“没有榨菜的白粥，我不吃。”易迩三赌气道。  
“最后一包被你前几天吃完了。”祀戊六道。  
“我想吃泡面。”易迩三挑眉道。  
“想要屁股开花吗？”祀戊六脸沉了下来，冷冷的道。  
“这日子没法过了！”易迩三闹腾了一会儿，就不说话了。祀戊六坐在一边，静静地看着他闹。  
“我饿了。”易迩三突然坐起身子，红着脸道。  
“张嘴。”祀戊六咬了一勺白粥递到了他的面前道。  
易迩三乖乖地张开了嘴巴，很不情愿的将白粥吃尽了肚子里。一个喂，一个吃，没一会儿白粥就见了底。祀戊六收拾好碗筷后，来到易迩三的身边一把将他横抱起来。  
易迩三吓了一跳，拽着他的衣领道：  
“去哪？”  
“去洗澡。”祀戊六道。  
“不是洗过一遍了吗？”易迩三反问道。  
“上药。”祀戊六道。  
一听上药，易迩三不再挣扎，乖乖地任由祀戊六抱着去了浴室。祀戊六将他的衣服脱了下来，折叠好放在一边。易迩三一脚踏进了浴缸，舒服的眯起了眼睛。  
浴缸的热水被祀戊六加了灵药，泡上一次便可消除身上的痕迹。  
易迩三趴在浴缸边上，睡眼朦胧的看着给他洗头的死神道：  
“六六，我们这算是结婚了吗？”  
“是的。”祀戊六道。  
“可是结婚不是要大摆宴席，然后去民政局领证的吗？”易迩三道。  
“你想领证？”祀戊六道。  
“我年龄好像不够领证的年龄，六六你老牛吃嫩草。”易迩三舒服的眯起了眼睛道。  
祀戊六笑了笑道：  
“老牛吃的你舒服吗？”  
“老流氓。”易迩三给与评价道。  
“乖，把眼睛闭上。”祀戊六道。  
易迩三乖乖地闭上了眼睛，打开花洒，祀戊六揉搓着他头发上的泡沫道：  
“三三你有没有想过自己很有可能不是人类。”  
“想过。”易迩三道。  
“？”祀戊六。  
“在我昏迷的那段时间里，我记起了一些事。”易迩三睁开了眼睛道。  
关上花洒，祀戊六拿了一块干毛巾裹在他的头发上，淡淡的道：  
“想到了什么？”  
“那个大坝我以前去过，在那里我遇到了一位天使。那个天使的模样虽然记不清了，但是他说的话我还记得。”易迩三道。  
“天使？他说了什么。”祀戊六皱眉道。  
“他说要杀了我，又说什么让我待在他的身边，直到厌倦位置。”易迩三道。  
“那后来呢？”祀戊六冷着一张脸道。  
“后来我就醒了，有个声音一直在我耳边吵个不停！特别吵！我把那根线里的虫子拔出来，就不吵了。”易迩三道。  
“易迩三。”死神厉声道。  
“嗯？”易迩三一脸不解的看着他道。  
“下次在想起什么，一定要告诉我。”祀戊六道。  
“我怕说了，你接受不了。”易迩三耸耸肩道。  
“你还有事情瞒着我？”祀戊六脸色一变，语气重了许多。  
“是有一件事，六六，我有一件事一直想不明白。我总觉得自己不属于这个世界，只有死亡才能解脱带我离开这里，”易迩三道。  
“你的潜意识想要自杀？”祀戊六皱眉道。  
“可能吧，你说我要不要去看看心理医生。”易迩三道。  
“那你现在还有想要自杀的想法吗？”祀戊六道。  
“没有了，有六六在，我想一直陪在六六的身边！”易迩三笑着拍了拍祀戊六的肩膀，然后自顾自的离开了浴缸，找了一条毛巾，擦拭着身上的水渍。  
“这段时间不要乱跑，明天我送你去上学。”祀戊道。  
“知道了，对了六六，那名医生的问题还没有解决，我还没有给出判定。”易迩三道。  
“不急，今晚好好休息。”祀戊六道。  
“不用再做那些奇怪的梦境了吗？”易迩三惊喜道。  
“嗯，早点休息。你先回房间，我洗个澡在过来。”祀戊六道。  
易迩三开心的钻进了被子里，翻来覆去怎么也睡不着。直到看到祀戊六赤裸着上半身走进卧室时，拍了拍枕头道：  
“抱抱睡。”  
“好。”


End file.
